Waking Up From Some Dream
by Mitsukai no Shi
Summary: Alponse wants to know if his brother is alive. Edward wants to know if Al got his body back. But seperated from two parallel worlds apart, it's not that easy to know whats going on. Story is based on the movie 'Conquer of Shamballa.
1. A Nightmare of Love

**Here is my first fan-fic of FMA, so i'm really excited about this one. This is from the FMA movie, _Conquer of Shambala_, only this time, Alphonse, Roy, Winry, and the rest of the group goes into the parrallel world where Edward is. This is going to be FUN!!!**

**(Oh, and Bellethial Skywalker wants everyone to know that she has rewritten her FMA story, _Blue and Red Don't Mix_, and is working on a sequel.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Nightmare of Love

"Where am I?" I cried, from a sudden loneliness. The kind of loneliness that tortures and separates you from the rest of the world. I felt that I was in a place where no one cared, so I cried. And yet, I could not feel the warm tears that I would normally feel. My body was stiff and cold and I could not move or breathe. It started to scare me.

I faced the ceiling, seeing nothing but the corners that surrounded it. Then, I quickly notice a white cloud that lingered over my cold, stone body. A few electric currents dashed in this strange, misty cloud, and I wondered, "What happened?"

I started to regain my strength, and I picked myself up. As I looked around, I could hardly see anything through the thick cloud. I could still see static zipping through mid-air.

Then, my eyes caught something that was unfamiliar; my arm. I looked closer at it and realized that my arm was metal. No. Not just my arm, but my entire body. I pull my hand to my face in disbelief and in complete shock.

"This is-"

This was a nightmare. It had to be. From the very moment, I thought that the world had stopped. I was ultimately frightened, but not from my body being completely metal. When I looked at my hand, I saw something… a figure. I saw my brother, and he was in pain. He was crouching low to the floor, and he was clenching his shoulder. Blood was oozing out in between his fingers, and his leg leaked out more blood. His right arm and left leg were hacked off.

He stared straight at me, with his eyes cold and dark, and said, "I'm sorry, Al-"

"Brother!" I ran, unconsciously, and cradled him. "What happened to me? And… your arm?"

"Attaching your soul to the armor was the best I could do with one arm-" he said, trying to make his voice gentle.

"Brother-" I tried to understand, "What about Mom?" I turned my head towards the center of the room, where our revived Mother should be.

"Al, don't look!" He tried to warn him, "It's not human!"

But it was too late. In the middle of the room, I didn't see our mom. Instead, I saw a monster. Its face was deformed, its inside had shown, and blood was everywhere. The thing was sprawled out on the floor, making horrible noises; like it couldn't breathe.

I gasped in horror and yelled, "No…Why? Your theory was perfect?!"

"It wasn't the theory that was wrong, Al." He coughed in pain, trying to breathe, "It was _us_."

There was, now, silence. No sound was heard but from the thing that continued to breathe heavy. Al stared at his brother, confused, and waiting for a simpler answer. But no words came from his brother's lips. Al looked at him in deep sorrow, afraid for what he feared had come true.

"Brother, Brother?" He gentle shook him, and shook him again, "Brother! No!"

It was no use. Al held his older brother closer to him, now knowing what he could have stopped. If only he said 'no' and stop this life-taking-risk, he wouldn't have to see his brave brother's eyes close for the last time.

In grief and agony, Alphonse Elric screamed to the top of his lungs...


	2. Won't Forget

Chapter 2

Won't Forget

"BROTHER!!"

Al had popped his head off of his pillow and hit the wooden floor, which had lay beneath him, hard. Head first, then ass. Al struggled to his feet but failed to realize that the bed sheets had been wrapped around him.

There was an urgent banging coming from the other side of the door. "Al, are you ok? Can I come in?"

Al struggled out of the cloth cocoon, hitting his head again in the process. "Yeah, I'm-_ahhhh_-fine, Winry!"

The door opened and a young woman stood in the doorway. Her long, golden hair was held back in a dark red bandana. She cocked her head at Al, who was apparently still on the floor.

Winry took a deep breath, and asked, "Dreaming of Ed, again?"

"Nightmare."

"Oh…"

"Al…"

"Yeah?"

"W-well," she stuttered. "You know that I haven't given up on him, too. But… It's been five years… and-"

"No! He is not dead! He's stronger than that, much stronger! And you and I, out of all people, know that!" Al's anger was as hot as blue fire, maybe hotter. He stared, coldly, at Winry. Ashamed of her for giving up on Edward, when he still believed that his brother is still alive. _Somewhere._

Winry was infuriated, "I never said I gave up on him, Alphonse. I'm just saying that we haven't seen Edward for about five years and you're now starting to have these dreams about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I… It just seems weird."

"Huh," Al was now standing up. "Well, if you put it that way, I guess?"

"Nevermind, come on. I made lunch."

She turned to leave, but Al asked, confused, "Wait…Lunch?!"

"Yeah silly, lunch. You slept 'til one, come on. Get downstairs."

"I'm not hungry." Al shrugged.

"If you don't eat the food I made for you," she threatened. "I'll hit you with my wrench."

"OK, fine!" Al shot out of the room, now sensing the danger he was in.

* * *

The stars shine bright as fireflies while the crescent moon dance slowly across Resembol sky. The twilight, spring breeze blew silently across the peaceful meadow. And under the glorious, midnight sky, Al laid in the soft grass of the meadow.

Al was afraid to have another dream about Ed, again. Last night, he dreamed of the time they tried to bring back their mom from the dead. And a few night ago, Scar killed Ed when Ed's arm was blown to bits, and another times with the Homunculi. He never understood why he keeps having these nightmares of his brother, Ed, but no matter what he sees, Al still believes that Ed is still alive.

'_Maybe that's why I'm having these nightmares,' _Al thought. _'I know Ed is strong and in reality, Ed always seemed to have cheated death more then anyone could count.'_

Al face stared to look a little more hopeful, _'Those nightmares are probably telling me what could have happened!'_

Al could believe that. So, now he will be able to sleep a little easier tonight. He thought about it and remembered that tomorrow is the day Ed left exactly five years ago.

'_Hmm…'_ Al wondered. _'Maybe I'll go to Leor and visit Rose, tomorrow? I wonder how she is doing.'_

Al continued to stare at the stars and he could feel his eyes start to get heavy. Al wish that he could have more time to think, but it was no use. As his eyes started to close, he was afraid of what nightmare will come tonight. And then, in a very small voice, not even a whisper, he said…

"I will find you, Brother."

Darkness draped over him like a black, cold blanket and the wind gently sung in his ears. And finally, unconsciousness swept over him.


End file.
